Enklawy Wojny
"Nie byliśmy przygotowani na tak nagłe zniszczenie Linii. Nie przygotowaliśmy żadnych planów na tak nagłe zdarzenie.(...) Miasta które się wciąz bronią są de facto poza naszą kontrolą. Stały się prawdziwymi Enklawami Wojny." - fragment raportu Hydry.thumb|400px|(http://www.deviantart.com/tag/warzone?offset=13) Enklawy Wojny-''' nazwa miast na wschód od Metropolii, będących pod stałym oblężeniem sił Legionu. Historia Nazwa wzięła się od raportu jaki 30 listopada 2016 roku trafił na biurko II Przywódcy Federacji. Sporządzony przez Drugą Głowę Hydry przedstawiał opis sytuacji taktycznej w miastach na wschód od stolicy, będących pod oblężeniem sił nieprzyjaciela. Wedle raportu miasta te są poza jakąkolwiek kontrolą Federacji. Poprzez użycie Memento Mori Proautostrady przestały działać a FedNet w obleganych miastach jest rzadkością- toteż Metropolia straciła możliwość wpływania na sytuację na swoich wschodnich terenach. Nie ma jednak mowy o zdradzie- władzę przejeli tam lojalni Federacji oficerowie Armii bądź Służb Bezpieczeństwa. Prowadzą oni mieszkańców swoich miast do krwawych walk przeciwko wrogom Federacji, nieważne jak beznadziejna jest sytuacja. Opis Ciężko jest opisać Enklawy Wojny, gdyż każda z nich różni się od siebie. Występują jednak czynniki wspólne takie jak: *'''Władza: '''Na czele Enklaw stoją wysoko postawieni członkowie Armii oraz Służb Bezpieczeństwa. Rządzą oni żelazną ręką, cywilni urzędnicy zostali zmarginalizowani bądź po prostu usunięci. *Życie: Nieważne czy Legion dostał się już do wspomnianych miast czy tylko się do nich "dobija" życie ich mieszkańców zmieniło się drastycznie. Wszyscy ludzie którzy nie wykonują niezbędnej dla życia cywili działaności zostają powołani do armii. Nie oznacza to od razu walki z bronią- może to równie dobrze być praca na tyłach bądź w fabrykach broni. *'Pomoc z zewnątrz: '''Federacja ze wszystkich sił stara się wspomóc Enklawy Wojny. Gdy nie jest możliwe wysłanie sił zbrojnych, tworzą one most powietrzny i wysyłają obleganym pomoc jakiej akurat potrzebują. Często praktyką jest również zrzucanie na spadochronach członków Czarnej Stali, którzy mają wspomóc walczących. Federacja nie kieruje się tutaj jedynie miłością do własnych obywateli ale i ochroną stolicy- ponieważ im większe siły zaangażują się w walki w Enklawach, tym mniej weźmie udział w ataku na Metropolię. Przykłady 'Istniejące *Peterson- pierwsza Enklawa Wojny. Obrona tutaj jest dowodzona przez Pułkownika Lee Lettow-Vorbecka z 2 Kompanii Bojowej 14 Batalionu "Mieczokrzyżowcy". W mieście które w swojej historii przeżyło już niejedno oblężenie stacjonują również oddziały ZGSR oraz niedobitki 2 Kompanii Grupy Rognara. Miasto jest chronione Kopułą, a oddziału Lettow-Vorbecka wychodzą przez podziemne tunele by prowadzić z Legionem wojnę szarpaną. Wedle raportu informatora Hydry Jacoba Annie, Pułkownik dopuścił się zdrady ideałów Federacji, zastępując ludzkich żołnierzy "Mieczokrzyżowców" uwolnionymi z Obozów Pracy nieludźmi. Co więcej ogłosił on powstanie Republiki Petersońskiej, samego siebie nazywając Przywódcą. Jacob poinformował że spróbuje obalić szalonego pułkownika, jednak od tamtego czasu nie dał znaku życia. Sytuację pogarsza fakt że próby Legionu przedostania się pod miasto spowodowały obudzenie armii nieumarłych, zapieczętowanych w czasie Operacji Wiedeń. Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko Federacja zmniejszyła swoją pomoc dla miasta. Ostatecznie Peterson zostało wyzwolone przez siły Konklawe. *Barkeley- jest Enklawą Wojny jedynie w teorii. Ataki Legionu sprowadzają się głównie do ataków z powietrza, które chociaż niszczycielskie, nie odcinają miasta od świata. W nalotach zginął jednak Gubernator a w wyniku pewnego incydentu niemal użyto arsenału atomowego ulokowanego pod miastem. Między innymi dlatego do miasta wysłany został Hannibal Donnagan, weteran Czarnej Stali, który przejął nad nim kontrolę. To czy Barkeley stanie się pełnoprawną Enklawą Wojny zależy od wyniku Bitwy o Wąwóz Rybaka. Ostatecznie z racji wygranej Federacji, Barkeley pozostało nienaruszone. *Hegana- gdy Linia Cere została zniszczona a Proautostrady zdezaktywowane, Hegańczycy wysadzili wszelkie wyjścia ze swojej podziemnej kryjówki. Rozwiązanie to miało być tymczasowe a Gubernator Krzysztof Pastuszek wraz z Katami oraz spółką wydobywczą El Dorado rozpoczął przygotowania do ofensywy przeciwko Legionowi. Obecny w Heganie agent Sił Bezpieczeństwa Juron Atum korzystając ze swoich uprawnień uznał jego działania za "zbyt niebezpieczne" i zastrzelił na miejscu. Od tamtego czasu dowodzi on obroną Enklawy- Federacja nie posiada jednak żadnych informacji na temat dziejących się tam wydarzeń. Ostatecznie Hegana została wyzwolona przez siły Generał Terrance, jakiś czas po śmierci Legiona. *Elementarsis- miasteczko znane z olbrzymiej ilości bibliotek oraz szkół magicznych broni się przed Legionem w jedyny znany sobie sposób- magią. Jak na ironię w imie Federacji walczą tam nieludzie, którzy bronili Elementarsis przed ludźmi. Zgodnie z rozkazem agenta Służb Bezpieczeństwa Rudolfa Piotrowskyego uzdolnieni magicznie więźniowie Obozów Pracy zostali zwolnieni, by wspomóc wysiłek wojenny. Na ulicach miasta codziennie trwa niekończąca się rzeź, w której udział biorą wyzwoleni nieludzie oraz członkowie ZGSR'u. *Harperton- źrodło bankowości Federacji miało wszelkie możliwości, by móc ewakuować swoich mieszkańców oraz przygotować sie do walki poza granicami miasta, zarząd Interfederacyjnej Służby Bankowej zmarnował jednak ten czas na ewakuację swoich najważniejszych członków oraz pieniędzy z Harpertonu. Wzbudziło to niesamowite niezadowolenie w mieście, nie tylko wśród zwykłych mieszkańców ale i żołnierzy. Dlatego gdy do miasta zaczęły zbliżać się siły Legionu żołnierze 2 i 3 Plutonu Czwartej Kompanii Bojowej 88 Batalionu dowiedzieli się że zdenerwowany lud rusza na siedzibę Gubernatora, nic nie zrobili. Gdy wściekly tłum zamordował przywódcę miasta oraz "niedobitków" ISB Pułkownik Mortimer August otwarcie przejął władzę. Od tamtego czasu każde piętro każdego budynku na każdej ulicy Harpertonu jest twierdzą, przez którą siły Legionu muszą się przebijać. *Sektor Fabryczny G-7- nie jest to miasto, a jeden z większych kompleksów AdMach, położony na wschodzie. Jest to położony na odludziu, olbrzymi kompleks fabryk, hut oraz kompleksów gospodarczych, niezwykle ważnych dla przemysłu Federacji. Z tego powodu miejsce to jest bronione przez 1,2 i 3 Korpus Ósmej Kompanii Bojowej 16 Batalionu jak i 4 Korpus Szóstej Kompanii Bojowej 118 Batalionu oraz trzy pełne Kompanie Grupy Rognara. Walki trwające w tym miejscu są specyficzne, ponieważ żołnierze oprócz walki z wrogiem muszą dbać również o stan fabryk oraz wysyłanie tworzonych tutaj produktów do Federacji. Obroną dowodzi wysłany przez Gubernatora Dystryktu Kat Luciusz Mask. Siły Federacji zdołały koniec końców pozbyć się przeciwnika. *Thing- w sumie brak różnicy. 'Upadłe' *BakenCoven- zdobyte przez potwornego dowódcę sił Legionu imieniem Krieg. On i jego Armia Gamma (jak nazwano ich w planach Federacji) podeszli pod umieszczone w górach miasto i rozpoczeli oblężenie. Krieg rozkazał jednak wcześniej uwolnić więźniów z Obozow Pracy (wcześniej Legion niszczył wszystkie, więc nich ich nie opróżnił) i wyciągnął od nich informację na temat BakenCoven. Gdy tylko poznał wszystkie słabe i silne strony obleganego miasta zarządził szturm, wysyłając przez tajne przejście grupę uwolnionych nieludzi w ładunkami wybuchowymi. Ich dobrowolny, samobójczy akt pozwolił Kriegowi zdobyć miasto. Nie doszło jednak do masowej rzezi- większość mieszkańców została wysłana w niewiadomym kierunku. Nikt ich już więcej nie widział. *CounterHood- zniszczone przez atak liczącego 250 metrów wysokości żółwia. Na gruzach miasta obronę przejął cywil Yamato Kami, który widząc potęgę Legionu zebrał grupe mieszkańców i uzbrojonych żołnierzy, którym rozkazał udać się do lasu i prowadzić walkę partyzancką. Sam udał się do podziemi, gdzie ręcznie zdetonował Reaktory Termoplazmowe. Gigantyczna eksplozja pochłonęła ciało żółwia jak i setki tysięcy jednostek Legionu. Niestety jej ofiarami padła większa część cywili, którzy nie zdołali uciec dość daleko. *ReiCity- miasto to było pod ochroną całego 101 Batalionu oraz trzech Kompanii Grupy Rognara. Ich taktyka była prosta- walkę z siłami Legionu należało stoczyć przed miastem, tak by dać cywilom czas na ewakuację. Poczatkowo plan sprawdzał się w 100%- przez pierwsze 24 godziny żołnierze Federacji kupili swoim obywatelom dość czasu, by 30% z nich zdołało uciec. Potem jednak na horyzoncie pojawiła się Karmazynowa Lady Rovena. Stworzony przez nią Awatar Żalu (po opis należy zajrzeć do Bitwy w Wąwozie Rybaka) przebijał się kolejno przez wszystkie linie obrony sił ludzi i nawet osławione Miodożery nie były w stanie nic poradzić. W końcu jednak pod wpływem masowego ostrzału Awatar zaczął pekać, aż w końcu się rozpadł. Było już jednak za późno- Rovena zniszczyła siły obrony miasta do tego stopnia, że idące za nią hordy Legionu wbiły się w nie jak nóż w masło. ReiCity upadło a krew jej mieszkańców wypełniła jego gruzy. *Sektor Fabryczny K-9- podobnie jak Sektor Fabryczny G-7, ten również bronił się dzielnie, wiedząc że jest jednym z ostatnich bastionów na drodze do Metropolii. Obroną dowodził oficer Służb Bezpieczeństwa James Brick, który miał do dyspozycji siły 1 Korpusu Czwartej Kompanii 16 Batalionu, Katów Dystryktu oraz znaczne siły Zakonu Księżycowej Czaszki. Pierwsze trzy fale ataku zostały odparte wielkimi stratami. Za czwartym razem jednak atak prowadził tajemniczy stwór imieniem Caedus. Jedynie informacje jakie Metropolia posiada na temat uapdku K-9 jest wiadomość łącznika Hydry. "Zbombardujcie nas do jasnej cholery! Broń ABC! Nic innego na niego nie działa!" *Mirai- miasto to chronione było przez Szóstą Kompanię Bojową "Mieczokrzyżowców", Katów Baszty Mirai oraz zgrupowania ZGSR. Pierwsze uderzenie prowadzone przez Kriega nie zdołało zdobyć miasta, jednak było dośc druzgocące, by Papież Aleksander VI (Gubernator) skapitulował. Kaci aresztowali wszystkich wysoko postawionych wojskowych i zamknęli ich w lochach a przywódca Mirai dogadał się z Kriegiem, że ten będzie wywoził 8 tysięcy ludzi dziennie, ale oszczędzi samo miasto. Do tego procederu z odgórnego (i nie podobającego się potworowi) rozkazu oddelegowano samego Kriega oraz połowę jego sił. Mirai nadal więc istnieje, jednak przez akt zdrady Papieża nie figuruje już dłużej na liście Enklaw. Ciekawostki *W czasie walk miasta sięgnęły po broń atomową przynajmniej dwukrotnie. Proceder ten został jednak zaniechany po wyraźnym rozkazie II Przywódcy. *Sektor Fabryczny K-9 nie został koniec końców zbombardowany. Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Miejsca